Unwell
by pottersweetie
Summary: Remade OneShot. After Hermione and Ron are kidnapped by Voldemort Harry's haunted endlessly by it. Just when he thought he had completely lost it the unthinkable happens. R


Unwell  
By: pottersweetie

**Author's Note:** This was originally a songfic I wrote to Matchbox20's Unwell. Well I'm on a rewriting rampage with all my songfics so this is one of them. Now it's just a rewritten, one-shot. Hope you like it! Enjoy, Read, Review!

Harry Potter lay on his back in one of the many rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. His head swam with confusing questions that Merlin couldn't even answer. After graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had come face to face with Lord Voldemort. Fighting off the most dangerous wizard known to the magical world was no easy task, even though he had escaped the killing curse when he was only a baby, it was so difficult to follow through with that he hadn't managed to defeat the Dark Lord at all. But he had tried.

Midnight had come and gone and Harry still lay awake, he _hadn't_ defeated Voldemort, but he _had_ come close. Voldemort hadn't brought up any trouble in the wizarding world since but he was sure to rise again. Painful memories washed over the young man like cold water. Hermione's assuring words, Ron's shouts, his own voice shouting any spell that came to mind. . . . And Voldemort.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry watch out! Ron shouted from the place he lay on the ground, Harry ducked, just missing the _Cruccio!_ Voldemort had just shouted at him._

Harry be careful, Hermione whimpered over the Death Eaters who were holding tightly to her arms, restraining her.

Voldemort stopped, a look of realization falling on his pale, gaunt face as he looked from Harry to Hermione, Let her go, he commanded the Death Eaters.

But sir- one of them began, his face hidden behind a dark hood.

Voldemort snarled, Do as I say! Let her go! he roared.

The Death Eaters looked at Hermione, then threw her onto the hard forest floor. She landed on her wrist, hearing a cringe-worthy crack, she cried out in pain.

Harry made a move to walk toward her as she didn't move from the ground, Voldemort barked and Harry stopped, watching the wand that was pointed at his throat. Don't you dare move.

Harry swallowed, his mind dangerously imagined what Voldemort could do to get back at The-Boy-Who-Lived, he shuddered.

Get up, love, Voldemort said in a fake, sugary-sweet voice.

Hermione turned her head to look at him, her breathing labored and ragged, she stayed on the ground.

Voldemort made an attempt to smile sympathetically but it turned into a sad sneer, Go on, darling, get up.

She was crying by now, she slowly scrambled to her feet, holding her wrist all the while. She let out a strangled sob as she stood there, several meters away from the Dark Lord himself.

Come here little girl, Voldemort beckoned, gesturing for her to come toward him.

LEAVE HER ALONE! Harry shouted, his fists clenched at his sides.

Hermione looked thoroughly miserable, tears were dribbling out of her eyes, mixing with the dirt on her face, she was shaking violently, trying to keep still. Despite it all, she shook her head.

Harry gritted his teeth, he was beginning to wonder if it would be smarter to just listen to what Voldemort said or defy him. Either way it was too late.

What was that? he questioned in the same voice.

She shook her head, saying, Come here! he yelled violently.

She didn't move.

COME HERE, MUDBLOOD! he roared.

She only flinched at his words.

he asked, using his sugarcoated voice again, he twirled his wand between his fingers, stopping it to point it at her chest. Then I'll just have to- Harry yelled, shaking his head, Hermione closed her eyes.

Voldemort laughed then shouted, 

The flash of light was inevitable, Harry winced against it. It had hit her square in the chest and she only stumbled as it did. Next, she began walking toward Voldemort in a way she had never walked before. Harry stood behind the Dark Lord, his eyes locked with Hermione's. Though she couldn't control what she was doing her eyes said it all, she was pleading for help.

Stop it! Now! Harry shouted at him, as Hermione stopped in front of Voldemort.

He turned around and looked at the teenage boy behind him, peering into his eyes, he laughed, She's in my control now, Potter. He looked back at Hermione, as did Harry.

Hermione winced under the man's glare, her body stood still and waiting.

Precious girl, Voldemort began. Smart girl, beautiful girl, he murmured, trailing a finger down her tearstained cheek.

Ron shouted, Leave her alone! attempting to lunge at them, held back by a Death Eater.

How dare you even touch her! Harry spat, trying to get to Voldemort, but yet another Death Eater grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. He stood watching, powerless.

Voldemort laughed again, he continued staring at her. Then without any warning, he leaned in and kissed her, keeping his wand pointed at her. Harry was shocked to a point where he couldn't move.

When everything set in Harry ripped out of the Death Eater's hold, running at Voldemort, Get away from her! he roared, prying the man away from Hermione, he stumbled backwards slightly.

Hermione closed her eyes for a minute, then opened them quickly, a look of complete horror on her face. She looked at Harry as tears filled her eyes, she turned to him, throwing her arms around his neck, he quickly returned the embrace as she sobbed into the crook of his neck.

Hermione, it's okay, he said, the image of Voldemort kissing her played through his mind over and over. Anger and jealousy boiled to the surface, turning his blood white-hot. Jealousy? Harry thought, but didn't think twice about it, he was jealous. He couldn't help but feel perfectly content with Hermione in his arms, despite their surroundings.

She sobbed, I kissed the man who killed your parents and so many other people, I'll never forgive myself, she said, her warm breath tickling his skin.

His heart panged as she cried salty tears of guilt, You didn't have a choice, don't worry everything'll be okay.

She looked at him, her face stained with tears and smudged with dirt, she smiled as best she could.

You'll never see her again! Voldemort shouted, taking hold of Hermione's arm and wrenching her away from him.

she screamed, as Voldemort pulled her farther away.

Hermione - No, he whispered, running after Voldemort.

Take the redheaded boy, we're leaving, he commanded. The Death Eaters dragged Ron behind Voldemort, as the wind picked up.

Hermione, Ron! he screamed, being restrained again.

The wind was stronger than ever and the Death Eater dropped Harry to the forest floor as Voldemort and his followers dragged Harry's best friends away from him. Then, with a few crackles, they were gone.

Harry lay on the ground where he had been thrown, muttering Hermione's name. Pain took him, he would probably never see them again, the only people in his life that were left.

He broke down and began crying softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared at the ceiling, shadows from the tree outside the window skipped across the white paint. Harry had stayed in a couple places over the previous year, he stayed at the Dursley's for about a month until they kicked him out, then he stayed at Fred Weasley's apartment, only for about a week, considering Fred always had his girlfriend over and Harry felt awkward hanging around when they were together. Then Harry had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron and that was where he would stay when he wasn't looking for a job.

A voice kept gnawing at him, telling him to go to sleep. Why? He would ask back. Tomorrow might have something good to come of it. Yeah right, Harry would think back.

How would tomorrow be any different? He'd look for a job, but despite the fact that he was a strong, physically healthy young man, everyone seemed to think he had gone mad so no one would give him a job. Thinking about Hermione and how he realized how much he loved her after she was gone made him want to just completely breakdown and die, sometimes it was for other reasons, reasons he didn't know of.

No matter how he much he tried to tell people he was sane they wouldn't listen. Even the night maid at the Leaky Cauldron looked at him with a funny  
expression.

The grandfather clock on the far side of the room ticked over and over, the rhythm soothing his troubled mind. He cleared his thoughts, listening to the delicate sounds of the clock, he was almost hypnotized when the clock struck two o'clock. Harry continued listening to the only thing that he could hear; Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

The next morning Harry woke up, pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt, and left to once again find a job. He stood on the newly invented train for getting from magical village to magical village. Harry was on his way to Diagon Alley, he held onto the rail on the ceiling of the train, his body swaying slightly as the train moved swiftly.

The new train was nothing like the Hogwarts Express, except you could get to it through King's Cross. It resembled a muggle subway more than a magic train. The inside had uncomfortable chairs, that were usually filled and two railings running down the ceiling for the people without a seat to hold onto. Their was one thing different, the people. The people were of course witches and wizards, some wore muggle clothes, some wore cloaks, some practiced dark magic others chose light.

Harry's thoughts began to trail onto Hermione again, he had fallen in love with her and now he would never see her again. He thought about how scared and upset she had been the last time he had seen her, he also remembered how happy he felt with her in his arms. His chain of thoughts broke when he realized he was muttering Hermione's name and an absent I love you' behind it. The silence in the train broke and everyone stared at him, harry tried to ignore their stares and whispers.

There must be something wrong with me, he whispered, shaking his head.

But there wasn't anything wrong, he was just hopelessly in love.

Throughout the day Harry walked around and talked to few people, and he kept feeling like he was going insane with the thought of Hermione in his mind.

He kept telling himself over and over that he wasn't insane but it was no use.

Harry walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, his mind wandering into dangerous places. He remembered the night maid asking him if he talked in his sleep he had replied with a no at the time, she said, Well you was mutterin' somethin' about a Hermione last night.' He shook his head, I'll end up with Lockhart at this rate, he muttered to himself.

Walking absently, Harry noticed a little boy who looked about four, staring at him, he tugged on the shirt of the woman next to him. Harry began to walk faster, knowing what the little boy was going to say next, Isn't that the crazy man? Harry stopped, before slowly walking again.

Harry looked completely disgusted, how all the wizarding magazines and newspapers got all of his fears into their issues was beyond him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Harry walked into his room once again and closed the door. He looked and saw Hermione sitting on his unmade bed. At first he thought he had completely lost it until Hermione stood up and hurried over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

She placed her hand on the back of his head and whispered, Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much!

He wrapped his arms around her, slightly shocked, I-I've missed you too, where were you guys? What'd he do to you? he looked at her, holding onto her upper arms.

She shook her head, choking through her fresh tears.

Harry pulled her closer to him as a new herd of sobs possessed her. He rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort her.

It's okay, he whispered in her ear, she whimpered. Shhh, it's fine, everything'll be all right.Oh Harry, I missed you so much, it was awful.

He looked at her again, Hermione, what_ did _he do to you?

She pressed her lips together to trap a lone cry, shaking her head again. He guided her to the bed and sat down with her. She wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her jumper, letting out a shaky sigh.

You don't have to talk about it if you won't want to, he added.

She shook her head yet again and she looked hard into his eyes, Harry it was the worst, Volde-Voldemort tortured us with _cr-cruccio_ and threatened us with _Avada Ke-Kedavra_. She paused. He hit me, chained us to walls, every unf-forgivable curse there could be, her eyes were bloodshot and glassy. I was afraid to sleep, thinking he would do something in the middle of the night without me knowing it. he whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

She seemed to move closer to him, The Imperius curse, she whispered.

Harry looked even more alarmed, Oh my - What'd he make you do?

She bit down on her lower lip hard, her chin quivering, He made me kiss him all the time - And so much other terrible, monstrous things, she sobbed, covering her face.

Omigod Hermione, he hugged her tightly. I'm so sorry. Do you know where he took you?

She shook her head.

How did you get out? Where's Ron? he questioned.

Ron distracted the guards and he told me to apparate out of the there when no one was looking otherwise they'd use a counter spell on us. Well I apparated and as I left the guard killed Ron, she sobbed again.

Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, it's all my fault.No - no it wasn't, she placed a trembling hand on his chest.

He looked at her, leaning against his shoulder, Oh you don't know how much I've missed you.

She stayed silent, then whispered, Ever since that day Voldemort took us away I've thought about you all the time, Harry.I've thought about you too- she stopped him. I've thought about you differently, she looked down.

Like how? he asked, rubbing her back.

She looked up, I love you Harry.

At first he didn't react but then whispered, I love you too, and pressed his lips firmly against hers, she returned the kiss.

And for the first time in over a year he didn't feel unwell'.

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading.


End file.
